


Watching

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chicken. That thrice-damned chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

“It’s staring at me,” Charles Grey stated, even as he leaned on his partner’s shoulder, half-squinting at the chicken perched on Charles Phipps’ head from the odd angle.

“She is not.” Phipps’ tone was as neutral as normal.

“It  _is,”_ Grey insisted, ignoring Phipps pronoun usage. When it stopped fucking staring at him, maybe he’d care - it was just a chicken. “Look, see!”

Obligingly, Phipps tipped his eyes up towards the top of his own head; which, of course, meant he saw absolutely nothing. Grey growled, reaching out to nab the chicken - but Phipps titled out of the way, and he turned to his partner, eyes flashing. “The hell!?”

“You need to be gentle,” he insisted, reaching out up - very gently, Grey noted begrudgingly - to take that shitty ass chicken off his head, setting it down on the table. It WAS staring at him, hah! He opened his mouth to state that with triumph, but the moment he did-

It looked away.

Grey’s eyes narrowed. Why, that little bastard-! This time, he forewent informing Phipps and just went straight for his sword. “Time to make dinner!” he crowed, brandishing the weapon with flourish.

Phipps made him help the cooks with the dishes for the next week.


End file.
